


Missing

by deltagirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltagirl/pseuds/deltagirl
Summary: When your best friend goes missing how do you go on?





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece pleased by nice to me.

The bed sat in the middle of the room not touch for weeks. The window was the same as before. The dresser drawers were closed but something was off The room, the house, the neighborhood was silent or at least seemed. No one seemed to knew what to do. While Jared was gone at camp. His best friend went missing, no one had a clue what had happened to him, but blame was thrown around and sometime even placed on Jay himself.

No one really know what or who Jensen was really beside his dad was the preacher and his mother was the mayor. To everyone he had the perfect life, but he held his secret close to him then anyone would guess. He knew that no one could know his secrets, but Jay knew what they were. Jay was the one that everyone knew if Jensen was to ran away he would have told home. Since there was not a note asking for money, first guess was that Jen ran off to where Jay's camp was located, but when jay was back without Jensen and that sent the real panic through out the town. Also Jay had no clue where he went.

Jay and Jen they never actually wrote to each other over the summer. Jen would leave notes in Jay room when he needed a break. This summer, Jay could not find any which was odd since he was always writing to him in some form. He even checked in place where he hid items from his parents. Not having any letters or notes sent Jay into thinking that Jen was missing longer then anyone thought. That there was something missing from how he disappeared. Jensen might not talk much but he knew almost if not all about Jensen. The big question was how will he prove something was wrong before his family reported him missing. The first though to Jared was that Jensen was being held prisoner in his own home.

**Author's Note:**

> Any will to help edit or want me to continue comment please. It will be really helpful for me to write and to see if any would like to read the story.


End file.
